Vuk Vidor
Vuk Vidor (Vuk Veličković) plasticien contemporain français d'origine serbe né en 1965 à Belgrade Biographie et œuvre Fils du peintre, dessinateur et graveur français d’origine yougoslave Vladimir Veličković et grand frère de l'artiste Marko Velk, Vuk Veličković naît à Belgrade en 1965, et réalise d’abord des études d’architecture à l’École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts Paris-Tolbiac, dont il est diplômé en 1996. En 1986, il remporte le prix Ito Ham, puis le prix international de peinture de la ville de Vitry-sur-Seine, en 1996. Vuk Vidor s’inscrit comme un artiste engagé, promouvant des idées parfois non consensuelles : « Vuillard était meilleur que Bonnard, Tapiès de même, Rauschenberg était meilleur avant, Twombly a toujours peint de la merde, Bacon était meilleur vivant », affirme-t-il dans un tableau aux allures de manifestes, intitulé Art history, présenté en 1999. En 2003, il prend parti pour les migrants : dans une installation intitulée Serbia Remix Project, il représente un sac en plastique rayé bleu, blanc et rouge, trait commun aux victimes de tous les conflits du monde moderne, selon lui. Son travail contient des références historiques, évoque la guerre. En 2007, il fait partie des signataires d’une tribune publiée dans le journal L’Humanité, dans laquelle il regrette la participation du ministère de la Culture à la normalisation et au monopole d’un art officiel, fustige les « manipulateurs masqués » qui imposent le diktat de la mode et des tendances et réclame une répartition des lieux d’exposition temporaires jugée plus équitable. Transgressif, il a même réalisé des vidéos érotiques. En 2000, il a notamment contribué à une exposition autour de la couleur rouge, qui incarne à la fois l’éros et le sang, la violence. En 2006, il collabore avec un constructeur automobile américain pour le lancement de la Chrysler 300c, travaillant au format vidéo sur le thème de la convoitise. Il a aussi collaboré avec les musicien Goran Bregović et Marc Cerrone, le réalisateur Emir Kusturica et le groupe de rock anglais Duran Duran. En 2009, dans une série intitulée « American Quartet », il donne à voir sa propre vision des États-Unis : il fustige le mythe américain de la Frontière, dénonçant l’omnipotence de l’Amérique à travers la représentation de superhéros désabusés et fatigués, voire crucifiés, comme il figure Jésus crucifié sur la croix de l’actionnariat. C’est ainsi que Captain America se meut en un Atlas qui n’a pas le monde comme fardeau, mais le rêve américain. L’univers décalé, post 11-septembre, s’inspire du pop art et des comics américains, pour mieux les parodier. Il retourne les symboles de l’Amérique, infiltrés par la peur, si bien que les héros deviennent inutiles ou méchants. Il expose ses productions aux États-Unis pour mettre ces derniers face à leurs contradictions. Il entend démontrer qu’aujourd’hui « même les super-héros ne peuvent plus nous sauver ». D’une manière générale, Vuk Vidor réfléchit à la place de l’humanité dans l’univers. Il réalise une statue en or de lui-même, ce qui l’amène à réfléchir à son ego d’artiste. Le travail sur la vie et la mort est saillant dans la série de tableaux « Ascendance », dans laquelle il représente des crânes reliés dans une idée de connexion émotionnelle. Il a également peint plusieurs crânes pour faire une toile d’araignée. Ses tableaux sont pleins d’ironie. La série « Everlast » symbolise quant à elle les quatre périodes de la vie : enfance, âge adulte, vieillesse et mort. Il travaille sur plusieurs médiums, principalement la peinture et le dessin, mais fait parfois des sculptures et des installations. Vuk Vidor est, en 2012, l'un des créateurs du mouvement sous-réaliste, avec l'artiste franco-américain d’origine serbe Kosta Kulundzic et l'artiste français Stéphane Pencréac'h, monté en réaction à la conceptualisation de la peinture contemporaine : pour ces artistes, l'image doit primer sur l'idée et non l'inverse. Le sous-réalisme rassemble des artistes qui partagent une même vision de la condition d’artiste, visant à se libérer des diktats du marché et des modes. En 2015, Vuk Vidor organise une exposition autour d’un industriel et scientifique extraterrestre fictif, Thomas Jerome Newton, issu du film L’Homme qui venait d’ailleurs, un film sorti en 1976. Il construit alors une histoire autour du personnage, affirmant que celui-ci s’apprête à donner une interview au magazine Time. Il fait mine d’avoir eu accès aux archives personnage et présente des documents sur celui-ci. La figure de David Bowie, qui incarne au cinéma Thomas Jerome Newton, est donc omniprésente dans l’exposition, conçue comme un dossier. Auparavant, il s’était déjà intéressé à la figure du chanteur et acteur Elvis Presley, qu’il avait transformé en Evils. Expositions (sélection) *2018 : Action ! La Nouvelle École française : première époque, Bastille Design Center, Paris *2015 : Blackout, Mazel Galerie, Bruxelles *2012 Art Paris, Louise Alexander Gallery, Paris *2009 Vraoum !, la maison rouge, Paris **Elusive Dreams 2, Irish Museum of Contemporary Art, Dublin *2008 : Micro-Narratives: Temptation of Small Realities, Musée d’art moderne de Saint-Étienne *2006 : Faites de beaux rêves, Nuit Blanche, Paris *2005Foire internationale d'art contemporain, Paris **My Favorite Things: Peinture en France, Musée d’art contemporain, Lyon *2001 : Serbia Remix, Belgrade *2000 : L'Autre Europe n°2, Galerie du Jeu de Paume, Paris *1995 : Image pour Sarajevo, Galerie Le Sous-Sol, Paris *1994 *1995 Give me back my flag, CZKD, Belgrade Galerie Site de l'artiste http://nezumi.dumousseau.free.fr/im12/Vukvidor.jpg Art History, version 2015, œuvre in situ Cette œuvre se décline sur différents supports et lieux, depuis 1999 Conçue au départ comme une critique, par exemple: Mondrian was better before geometry, la liste de noms évolue et évoque les styles des artistes Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1965 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1965